


A Good Find

by leithvoid



Series: The Toaster Saga [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Toasterverse, taron gets a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Taron finds a kitten in a box on the sidewalk, he takes him home and names him.





	A Good Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visionsoftokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsoftokyo/gifts).

> This was inspered by Lacey's idea and the anon's who've created the Toasterverse over on my tumblr. I hope you like this.

It was a cooler day in London today, the sun wasn’t out pre se but it was behind the grey clouds. It seemed to be as busy as it normally was, no more or less. Taron pulled his coat around his body a little more, trying to shield himself from the wind it’s wasn’t ideal; he’d promised to pick up milk from the supermarket for Richard.

Even though Richard could have gotten it himself on his way home from work, he didn’t think he’d have the energy too. It was just easier for Taron to go while he was working, Taron didn’t mind going. He’d do just about anything Richard asked him to do - with some exceptions.

As Taron made his way down the sidewalk noticing a small cardboard box on the inside of the walkway. It wasn’t odd for there to be rubbish, boxes and all sorts on the streets of London but this one seemed to be well kept for it to be just tossed away.

As Taron came closer to it he looked around him to see if there was anyone around, it was quiet around him for a moment. Only a few people passing by him, not paying attention to his actions. He bent down to look inside the box, hearing a small squeak. Taron’s heart started to pick up pace, he didn’t know what was in the box; what if it hurt him? 

He reached a hand over the cardboard flaps that were folded over the top, he grabbed a corner and tugged on it. The lid opened quite easily, what Taron saw made his heart sink for a moment. There was a gust of wind pushed through the sidewalk and the small animal meowed in reflex. 

The small ginger kitten shivered in the box, Taron shivered looking at how small the kitten was. It wouldn’t have been more than a few weeks old. ‘Hey little guy.’ Taron reached into the box and wrapped his hand around the animal. He didn’t know what to expect, maybe the kitten would fight back, out of fear. He took it slow lowering his hand into the box and then let the kitten do all the work getting into his hand.

It’s fur was soft, the small kitten looked up at Taron from his hand; eyes big and blue. Taron stood up and held the kitten close to his chest, it meowed again looking at Taron still. ‘I’m Taron,’ Taron introduced himself, a small smile on his face and he readjusted his grip on the kitten.

The kitten didn’t seem to squirm in Taron’s hand, in fact it seemed to be quite comfortable there. Taron didn’t know what to do now, he was holding an abandoned kitten in the middle of London. Should he go home? Should he take it to the vet?

The kitten started to knead at Taron’s coat, Taron was a big lover of cat’s but he’d never had one so he didn’t really know how to read their actions. ‘What’s wrong?’ He questioned the kitten, like it would reply to him in english with perfectly constructed sentences. The kitten looked to him again, it meowed, Taron had a thought.

Taron walked down the street, feet carrying him quicker than before. He reached the supermarket doors ‘Okay little guy, I’m going to put you in my coat. If you’re quiet then you get to eat, how’s that sound?’ The small ginger ball meowed in response, but noticeably quieter.taron grinned and he put the small animal inside his coat against his warm chest. He wrapped his arm around the middle of his torso so it looked like he was just holding his coat close; but there was now support for the kitten to lay on top of his arm inside the coat.

Taron was quick about being in the store, getting the milk and then wondering down the pet food isale  _ What do I feed him?  _ Taron thought, looking at all the food. He grabbed some wet food pouches that said fish and kitten on it, hoping that the kitten would like it. He went through the self check out and was back out on the windy street within minutes. 

He walked down the sidewalk he’d taken to get to the store and pulled back the lepel of his coat to see the ginger ball curled up in the warmth of Taron’s body heat and coat. He smiled, unable to help himself. He walked home quickly, trying to keep his arm stable as to not wake the kitten that was being so well behaved. 

Taron arrived back at his and Richard’s cozy apartment, unlocking the door he stepped in taking off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen. He put down the milk and cat food on the counter and then opened his coat, he reached his hand in slowly and ran a finger over the kitten’s head softly.

He didn’t want to scare the kitten awake. The kitten’s blue eyes peered up at him from the dark, a small cry came from inside the coat ‘It’s okay little one, I’ve got you, no one’s gunna hurt you now,’ Taron whispered. He wrapped his hand around the kittens middle and pulled him out of his coat. He place the kitting on the counter.

It looked around, curious. It’s tail was raised in the air as it wandered around the counter sniffing things, investigating what all these new things where. Taron kept a close eye on the kitten as to make sure he didn’t fall off the counter, he grabbed a small bowl from a draw and ripped open a sachet of cat food. He emptied it into the bowl and looked to the kitten.

‘Hungry?’ He asked, again hoping the kitten would like the food he’d chosen for him. The small animal padded over to the bowl and sniffed it a few times, then looking to Taron with something that resembled worry in his eyes. Taron smiled at the animal ‘It’s okay,’ he tried. 

The kitten sniffed the bowl again and then began to nibble at the food, the little sounds he made when chewing made Taron’s heart melt. Then something dawned on his, the kitten needed a name. It wasn’t wearing a collar so there was no name to assume. 

As the kitten ate Taron looked around his kitchen, trying to come up with a good name for the fur ball. Taking any inspiration he could, he wasn’t good with naming things, that was other people's jobs. His eyes scanned through his kitchen, not sure what he was looking for. His eyes landed on the toaster.

He looked back to the kitting standing on his kitchen counter, then back to the silver toaster. ‘How about Toaster?’ Taron asked the kitten, like it could reply to him. The kitten stopped eating and padded over to Taron, blue eyes looking to him. The kitten kneded at Taron’s jumper and stretched its body out using him.

‘Toaster?’ He queried again, hoping from some indication of likeness to the name. The kitten began to purr and Taron picked him up with both hands, holding the kitten close to his chest. ‘I think Toaster is a good name,’ he commented. The kitten licked Taron’s hand, that’s all he needed to get to confirm the kittens name.

‘I should take you to the vet and make sure you’re okay huh?’ Taron said to Toaster as he carried him to the sofa. Taron sat down putting the kitten in his lap, instantly Toaster started to kned Taron’s jeans and spin in circles. Taron admired the little ginger animal and smiled. 

Toaster curled up, wapping his tail over his feet, and purred. Taron dialed the closest vet and asked if he could come in today to get Toaster scanned for a microchip and checked for his health status. He was able to get an appointment later in the evening, after Richard had finished work.

_ Richard isn’t going to like this one bit.  _ Taron thought to himself and it tried to move himself to lay on the sofa without waking the sleeping kitten. Once he was somewhat comfortable he closed his eyes, hopeing to have a good nap before having to take Toaster to the vet. 

After a few short moments Toaster made his was up Taron’s torso and curled up on his chest. Something inside Taron felt so whole when he looked down to see him sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta read so I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes lmao. Its 4:30am I am tired.


End file.
